His Biggest Regret
by JTR01
Summary: Norman tells Mary about his brother Dylan.


**As I like the old films and I'm starting to watch the show, I decided to do this for fun. So basically, Dylan and Emma were part of Norman's life like in the show and Norma was how she was in the show, but things ended up like they were in the film. I don't own psycho or bates motel. Tell me if you see spelling mistakes.**

He missed his brother. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar to Norman, as he had felt it since he had told Dylan to never contact him again twenty-four years ago, something which was one of his biggest regrets. Even when he was out of his mind, believing his mother to be alive and only believing what he wanted to believe, he still missed his older brother deep down. He especially missed him when he finally started to get better, when he had realised what he had done. Norman would have given anything to have his brother there with him. But he never came. His doctors didn't say anything, but Norman knew that Dylan had refused to see him. And he didn't blame him.

"Norman, are you okay?" Mary asked as she walked past, stopping to look at him as he sat on a chair in his living room. "You're crying."

Norman touched his face to find that there was indeed tears. He hadn't noticed. Looking at Mary, his first real friend in a long time, he tried to ease her worries.

"It's okay Mary, really." he told her.

"Norman, please tell me." Mary pleased as she sat down on a chair near him. Norman hesitated, before reluctantly speaking.

"I was just thinking about my brother Dylan." he told her.

"You're brother?" Mary asked, very much surprised. Norman didn't know it yet, but as Mary was the daughter of Sam Loomis and Lila Crane she had heard a lot about Norman. But she never knew that Norman had a brother. In fact, other than the fact he had killed his mother, Mary had never been told about any of Norman's other relatives.

"Yes. He's a few years older than me." Norman replied. "We were never close before he came to live with me and my mother after we moved here. He had an even less positive relationship with mother. But after awhile, I didn't want him to be anywhere but with me and mother, even if I never truly showed it."

"You never said you had a brother."

"Yeah, well, I don't mention a lot of things. In fact, sometimes a doubt what I remember is true." Norman replied, before realizing his mistake.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"I wasn't well as a kid. As I got older and my mental problems got worse, I refused to acknowledge things I didn't want to believe." Norman reluctantly explained. "By the time I was institutionalized, I had sort of forced myself to forget I had a brother."

"How can you do that?" Mary questioned, obviously confused. "How can you force yourself to forget something that important?"

"It's not like if I met him somewhere, I wouldn't recognize him. It's just that I refused to acknowledge anything that I felt corrupted the fake reality I wanted to live in." Norman tried to explain. "People do it all the time when they're desperate enough. I just took it to the extreme. Even my mother, I sometimes struggle to remember how she actually was, what was real and what was fake."

"Oh." Mary replied. "So, where is your brother now?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to him in decades."

"Why? Didn't he visit you?" Mary asked. She was starting to wonder what the brother of her aunt's killer would be like.

"No. Back then, I had felt abandoned when he didn't show, but now I know it was the right thing to do." Norman told Mary. "He didn't need to get dragged into my life. He didn't deserve that. Him and Emma were good people."

"Emma?"

"An old friend and his wife. Even though neither visited, I managed to keep track on what happened to the two of them, though I wasn't allowed to find out where they lived while in the institution. And when I got out, I decided I shouldn't know. Anyway, I did find out that they had a daughter named Kate and lived away from this town." Norman told Mary.

"Haven't you told him you're out?"

"I imagine he knows, but it's good that he hasn't contacted me. I don't intend to call him or anything. Back when I was younger, before my mother died, a lot of bad stuff happened and he was the only one in my family who turned out to be a good guy. Everyone else wasn't. And the stupid idiot I was, I told him not to call me or mother again. I pushed him out of my life and that made things worse. That's one of my biggest regrets, pushing him away. Now, I just know I will make things worse again if I even talk to him. So I refuse to ruin their lives."

"How can you ruin their lives?" Mary asked, surprised by this side of Norman. Since meeting him, he hadn't shown himself to be anything like the stories her mother had told her, but this was not what she was expecting to see.

"Mary, do you want to know what Dylan wanted? The one thing he wanted, even if he never said it? Because I eventually worked it out, after all those years thinking about my regrets." Norman asked. Mary nodded, allowing him to continue speaking. "Dylan wanted a normal family. It's why he always tried with me and mother. And if I hadn't been how I was, maybe everything could have been different. But I can't be the brother he deserves. I can't be the friend Emma deserved. And I can't be the uncle that my niece, who I have never met, deserves. All I can do, if they got involved with me again, is ruin their lives like I've ruined so many others."

"Norman, stop." Mary told Norman firmly, much to her surprise as well as Norman's. "You are a good man Norman, despite your faults. You should call your brother. He might be too scared, so you have to be the one to call him. If you don't, you will regret that your last words were telling him not to talk to you again so much more than you do now."

And with that, Mary left Norman with his thoughts. Left him to think more on one of the biggest regrets of his life. And eventually, he decided that he would call Dylan soon. Try to repair their relationship. But he would never get that chance. Because events beyond his control would soon force him back into insanity, back to being arrested, back to being the villain. He would lose his friend Mary. So many people will die. And Dylan and Emma will die in an accident while Norman was in the institution, leaving Norman to regret forever that his last words to his brother were so harsh and mean. He would regret that he pushed him out of his life until the day he died.

 **What do you think?**


End file.
